This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Keywords: Volume data analysis, visualization and distribution collaboration Abstract: The PSC will be installing and maintaining VB installations at the National Library of Medicine and the National Science Foundation. These installations will all include the Visible Human (Male and Female), the Visible Human2.0 (Head), plus a number of additional volumetric datasets (e.g., Visible Korean Human, the "megamouse" (a fully segmented, high resolution mouse), two different mouse brain atlases, and at least one region from a C. elegans worm).